Shoyuu Butsu Possession
by volk-krosh
Summary: This is set during the time Shizuru was but Tomoe's little toy, when she was Nagui's prisioner, more specifically when she was still in the cell. Mai OtomeZHiME of course. Shoujoai, CP. Future higher rating.
1. Chapter 1

'_You can beat me to the ground, you can bruise or plain rip my skin away but I'm not telling you where she is... even if I knew_'

A green haired female made her way through a filthy, cold and humid corridor, she had a target, she knew exactly where she was going and nothing would keep her from it, she had gone through unbelievable troubles to be able to do this and she was doing it...

Her mind was flooded with thoughts about what was to come, what she'd do, what she'd say, how she'd feel... she couldn't believe this was going to be her. But she wouldn't allow anyone else to do it for her, no, that would be just unacceptable.

The moment she reached the one place she was looking for she found two low-class guards standing in her way one on each side of the iron gate before which sat the object of her intentions.

She showed them her order sheet and they nodded, they seemed to prepare themselves to take the prisoner out but she raised her hand, she wanted... no, she **needed** a moment with the prisoner so she showed them two bills, one for each and gestured for them to let her in, they got the hint, one of them took the cash and the other one opened the door for the high rank female, they wouldn't stand on her way specially if there was something else than staying alive and keeping their jobs in it for them, they imagined what would happen but they wouldn't be stupid enough to say it. Why should they care about what she did in there? No that wasn't their job description, so as soon as the girl was inside the cell they closed the door and left, they would be back a few minutes later.

"Ara, what a pleasant surprise this is... a kohai" the woman in handcuffs said with a polite smile.

"Shi-Shizuru-sama..." the surprise actually was to see that this woman was amazing enough to remain polite and agreeable even in these circumstances, no one could've blamed her for being cranky and hysterical, yet she kept as graceful and calm as if she were sitting in her own office and about to offer the visitor a cup of tea... There certainly was a reason as to why she was loved by everyone... Specially by this particular girl.

The older woman simply tilted her head still offering that lovely smile of hers to the startled student in response. Only a couple of seconds it took the 'kohai' to get watery eyes, she never thought this was what she was going to be faced with. Shizuru's look changed for a second to a wonderment face before she clicked on her 'politely concerned' mask, she didn't truly care for this girl, but if she had been caring enough to spend her money like this just to grant her a few minutes of conversation then she should at least show a bit of reciprocity. However this only helped the girl feel even worse, and her next move wasn't something either of them was expecting, not really.

Suddenly the younger girl's knees failed to sustain her body in a standing position any longer dropping her to the ground with a slight thud, her hands quickly ran forwards setting on the ground as well, making the girl bow her head and arch her back, she wasn't truly thinking, she just knew she had to do this and didn't care to fight it.

"Gomen nasai Shizuru-Onee-sama... Honto ni gomen nasai..." tears ran through her face making their way to the floor, she simply couldn't keep them in, she wasn't sure why but for what probably was the first time in her life she felt remorse, and it simply couldn't be helped.

'_It looks like this is going to be interesting... if she's apologizing already' _She thought, truly she didn't expect such an emotional display of care from anyone, specially if they were sent by those who imprisoned her, but if there were... if there were, then it could only mean that what was ahead just _had_ to be "interesting".

"There is no need to apologize... Marguerite-san" She wasn't entirely sure this really was the name of the girl, but she used the "sweet motherly tone" she disliked so much but that kohais like this seemed to appreciate to try on soothe the situation. even if she was wrong and the name wasn't the girl's she hoped she would still score enough points to get her to stop weeping.

Marguerite looked at the column from the floor, she couldn't believe she would be so kind as to use that tone with her, she sure as hell didn't deserved it, and after today... she probably wouldn't get to hear it again, and she would hate herself for it if it wasn't because she thought, no, she knew that what she could get out of this would probably be much better... still she tried to save those words away on her mind somewhere to play back later. For now she stuck to looking pitiful and begging for forgiveness to her Onee-sama, as much as she loved and wanted her she simply wasn't ready to take her, any of her, without thoroughly asking her if not for permission at least forgiveness, she truly wouldn't be able to live with herself if this precious gem was to be taken from her life... in any way.

"O-Onee-sama... you, you remember"

Oh... so she was right, surely this girls made an impression on her somehow, she managed to always be around when she got close to Arika, well she didn't mind… she saw no reason to make a kohai's life harder if what was to come was anywhere near as "interesting" as she thought it probably had to be... so she'd play along "Of course I do Marguerite-san, how could I not? But please, stand up. There is no reason for you to be in such a humiliating position"

"Yes... yes there is Onee-sama, I'm, I'm so very sorry..." the girl faced the floor beneath her once again.

"Please, its alright, just stand up whatever is meant to happen will, there is no point in apologizing" there was a shade of disdain on her face while she said this, something the kohai didn't get even a glimpse of though. Too young to understand.

She looked up from her position again, she wouldn't make a move if she didn't get what she wanted, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she didn't, not yet... "Will Onee-sama grant me her forgiveness?" she just had to ask.

"What we don't do for our own desire and will isn't our fault but those above us who ask it of us. If what you need is my forgiveness for doing or allowing something you don't want done to be so then you have it Marguerite-san" a double sided answer... nothing less could be expected from her.

But it was enough for this girl. "Thank you Onee-sama..." she gave her sempai the saddest little puppy eye look she was capable of... with this she at least _felt_ off the hook.

Oh she knew this technique... though she had to hand it to the girl, she was quite advanced for her age at managing this kind of face, this wonderfully crafted mask was something she herself took a while mastering. So she would honor it by playing along just as expected "Ara, my child there is nothing to thank, now please... be kind to your Onee-sama and sit by her side? I don't appreciate watching you like that so far out of my reach" oh the careful choosing of words, the even more meticulous selection of tones to combine there... oh how she loved these dances.

'_my child'_ did she just called her _'my child'_?? Oh that was much more than she could've ever expected, now she knew she was off the hook, and she had to be fast, those minions wouldn't take long coming back, she shyly stood up, not looking up, little looks that didn't reach beyond the purple dressed woman's lap, she really knew hw to play her part, she looked and kind of felt guilty too. She made her way to where the woman was sitting and stood there for a second before she saw the older woman's hands gesture for her to sit, she was handcuffed with a rather hard and big piece of metal, it wasn't easy to move with it but she managed to at least gesture enough to be understood, and she did so as gracefully as if she didn't have such an impediment around her arms and wrists.

The scene was rather sweet, but truly the only one who cared about such was Marguerite. And as predicted only a couple of minutes after the guards were back and announced themselves with a thump on the door, this was the cue for the green haired girl to stand back up and look as tough as she did when she first walked in, and again without fully knowing why, she apologized, a soft "gomen" before she reached the door and told the guards to get in, Shizuru realized there was maybe something true inside this girl, not that it mattered much, but it was somewhat nice to know she was truly appreciated by some of her 'fans'.

What the guards had done was simple enough, they took Shizuru to a different room under Tomoe's orders, she of course went along and made sure neither of the guards laid a hand on her price –cough- no, her Onee-sama, of course she meant her precious Onee-sama.

And so they didn't, they merely directed the precious Amethyst to her destination, they wondered for a moment if she knew what was in store for her, but surely she did, she simply was _this_ good and wouldn't let herself be beaten, even now...

Once they arrived Shizuru took mental notes of the whole place, it was a large room with poor illumination, much worse than the cell she was kept in, it was also much more humid and had the scent of pain... if she had thought there was at least a small chance that this wasn't going to be testing she now knew there wasn't. This was most certainly going to be _one of those times_. Thankfully she had "took a few" from Miss Maria for Natsuki (without her knowing of course) back in the day... this shouldn't be _too_ hard then.

Tomoe looked at Shizuru a if assessing what a good next move would be, she loved looking good before her but she didn't want her fleeing either. She seemed to think it over a couple of times before she made her decision, she asked the guards the key to the "handcuffs" and stood in front of the Amethyst giving her a small almost unnoticeable yet meaningful smile _she would be good_.

Shizuru appreciated the girl's trust _or stupidity_ mentally and showed it by gently grazing the girl's wrist with her fingers when she freed her. She would grant her the courtesy of not escaping and embarrassing her in the process. Merely because she was unsure about the whereabouts of her raven haired lover _and maybe, just maybe she wanted to see just how good this would be_.

This simple touch made the girl blush unwarily yet she managed to keep her feet and rough tone with her subordinates when she told them to wait outside the room, they both expressed their concern about leaving of course, but she was more than capable of handling one powerless otome by her self despite their beliefs and if they didn't agree they could always just try on asking the king about it, he was the one to send her to do this job after all.

Once they were left alone Tomoe acted slightly more relaxed, yet strong. "Onee-sama..." she looked to the wall at their right, it held a pair of chains that ended in restrains that could be used on either extremities, this of course was an unmistakable sign for Shizuru. Her suspicions proved to be right yet again.

"I see..." was all she said for a moment, closing her eyes and nodding slowly with a wry smile, she wouldn't deny she'd much rather avoid this if possible, but for her princess she wouldn't, not now, not ever. "Is that truly necessary, Marguerite-san?" she asked nonchalantly.

Tomoe stared at her blankly for a second, she didn't take Shizuru for the kind to make obvious questions... ever. "Well Onee-sama..." she began to answer before her sempai interrupted her.

"I mean the restrains Marguerite-san, you see my wrists have had enough of that." She really knew how to hold her ground, yet she would give an incentive if only to keep the child somewhat pleased _it could work on her advantage_. "You'd only have to ask me to stand if you wanted me still..." she said with a slightly sultry tone. Again Tomoe blushed, she simply _loved_ this woman.

"Wouldn't that be too hard for Onee-sama?" she tried her best to sound innocent despite the fact that her brain was now flooding with unholy thoughts about them.

"There are harder things in life than standing a..."

**-------------------------------------------------------**

The rest of the story AND the phrase... on the next update looks evil

I already have 2 more chapters written so at least here I don't have to worry about getting a writer's block ;;;;


	2. Memories

Chapter 2 

**_:::Flash Back:::_**

Natsuki was just a cute Coral who had been assigned to Shizuru and was at this very moment _trying_ to clean her room. She sure put herself to the task but that was nowhere near enough, the child just didn't have any idea of how to be meticulous enough for Shizuru's taste on things, but it was _precisely this_ what made Shizuru love her, it was probably the fact that she was so very _innocent_ what started her infatuation... she didn't know for sure nor did she want to find out... _there are things better left alone_

But there was a special reason for which she wanted the girl here today, Shizuru never _ever_ made a mess of her room, however today she had. She wanted to see this girl around and doing her best, she wanted to see those cute faces of hers when she teased her and those beautiful cheeks pink practically at command and she did... this was what she was going to do what she was going to do for,... this was her reason. Because she wanted to protect that, not so much as the girl herself, the girl could take it, she wanted to protect that smile, that innocent beautiful shining smile. That smile that was hers and hers only.

She had seen how Natsuki had peaked on her training, she wasn't quite friendly (meaning she had no friends at all) yet she was the lead of her class for the better part of the year, but news from home had arrived only a month before and she hadn't told anybody what they were about, but from the moment they arrived on she simply went swirling down, nothing seemed to interest her anymore and she would let everything she had done up to now fall, everything but combat. She was still number one on that area, but Shizuru _who was obviously concerned whether she chose to show it or not_ had seen her trainings from afar and had picked up on how Natsuki very much allowed her classmates to beat her a good deal and would only respond once she was bleeding already, she could see how the kid was evidently punishing herself through others' hands.

The last drop had been when she jumped in the middle of class for no apparent reason and seemed to want to scream something aloud and only got a whisper, then ran for the stairs and she wasn't seen for the rest of the day.

Miss Maria had decided to finally punish Natsuki on her own, but something had stopped her. One of the most idolized students had been to her chambers and made her point beautifully, so much she couldn't say no.

And so today Natsuki had been requested to come and tide Shizuru's room to serve only one purpose. Allow the older girl to see her face, her smile if possible, but Shizuru had already realized that no matter how much she tried, she wouldn't get to see that smile today, the girl hadn't smiled in a while.

When it was time, the clock marked ten to five, and the sempai knew she had to leave her little girl observation for later. She stood up from her place and gracefully excused herself, not giving a single sign of where she was going.

At exactly five to five she arrived at the designated place, she stepped inside and quietly waited for Miss Maria to arrive, and the exact moment the clock marked five o'clock a figure emerged from one of the corners of the room, it was to be expected, Miss Maria had been there from before her and had merely waited for the time to come. _She liked these dances..._

"Viola-san, no less than what would be expected of a student like you" Miss Maria hadn't missed how her student hadn't even flinched when she made her present noticeable. That was indeed to be admired.

"You give me too much credit Miss Maria, I'm afraid I don't deserve it" she said with the utmost modest tone.

"Oh you know better than to think I would do such a thing, but I like your modesty." Such a wonderful thing to see... at least there were some students that did take note of her classes and what she said in them abut grace and delicacy. Though she of course couldn't take all the credit, probably not even much of it, this girl had arrived to the school already having the best manners she had seen in a long time.

Shizuru decided to not prolong things any further and opted for simply bowing her head and muttering a soft "Thank you for your kind words".

Miss Maria smiled, she could understand why the girl would want their meeting to be over sooner rather than later, and she wouldn't stand in the way of that. She turned around to a desk to retrieve something thus allowing for a smooth change of subject and if needed, a moment for Shizuru to calm herself some more. She pretended to look for something for a few moments, knowing exactly where the object she was about to retrieve laid. Despite how special this girl may be, they all needed a minute or two to collect themselves properly before... and she would allow that.

After what seemed like a lifetime to Shizuru, Miss Maria finally spoke "If I remember correctly, Viola-san the only time you've faced something like this was two years ago, but this wont be like that..." while she paused Shizuru thanked her internally, back then she had been a child and didn't quite know how certain things were supposed to be, back then she had been treated as a toddler and received what she had tried her best was a quiet punishment... on Miss Maria's lap. Not what she intended to have this time, not by far. "This time you will remove your clothing and top undergarments, then kneel in the middle of the room and maintain that position through the whole ordeal. Do you understand?"

"Yes Miss Maria" Shizuru was expecting something like this, so she only took a second to breath deeply once and then did as told, she waited for the teacher to get to her, she figured that the time she was waiting now was but a way to keep her on alert. No that she minded, but she liked to know.

If she had learned anything that day was that Miss Maria was indeed respected and slightly feared for a reason. After the fifth stroke she had had a very difficult time keeping both still and quiet, and by the fifteenth she found it nearly impossible. She kept her ground and stoically stood it all, she did not once flinch, not once did she utter a sound loud enough to be considered a complaint of any sort. By the twentieth she was sure she would crash but a perfectly timed flash of the smile she was trying to protect, the reason for which she was enduring this got her through the patch, she did not allow herself to fall and it wasn't until the very last stroke, the twenty fifth that she was unable to restrain a slightly louder moan. Yet she had made it and Miss Maria wouldn't push for just one mistake. She told her to stay in place until thirty minutes passed and left the room. With almost any other student she would've stayed near to monitor them and make sure they did as told, but she didn't feel the need to with Shizuru, she left her to her own. She was sure she would do exactly as instructed, and so she did.

Shizuru waited as still as she could for those thirty minutes to pass, and the moment the clock announced it was ok for her to move, she tried to stand up, but met with the ground instead... Miss Maria's techniques were indeed admirable.

She went back to her dorm after that, when she was able to gather herself, to find it empty to the sight, she got in and was about to go for a bath that moment when she saw a small ball in a corner of her room moving, very slightly as if it wasn't even there, she first was alarmed and tried to understand what was happening, but after a moment's inspection she understood someone else was in her room, and the smell and feel of this someone could only be one...

She approached the form and when she was close enough she held it close, she rocked the girl in her arms for several minutes before she responded, she held her back and cried silent tears...

That day was the first time Natsuki ever allowed Shizuru into her mind, into her heart... they were together for the rest of the day and night, they spoke and got closer to each other, they needed something only they could give...

Shizuru never did tell her what happened before, she promised herself never to do it... she heard what the news from home were, she knew how broken Natsuki was inside, and only then did she learn the girl had no family, no one to truly look out for her... and she wanted to be the one.

_**:::End of Flash Back:::**_

"There are harder things in life than standing a... battering. Marguerite-san" that was a close one... she had to run through dozens of words to fit that sentence before she was able to pick the one she wanted before the girl could see her hesitating. Having had that rush of memories didn't help her at all... but it kept her will strong, she now remembered why she was here, what she was going to do...

"You're right Onee-sama..." something inside the girl's mind clicked, there was more to her fixation with Shizuru than a simple crush, there was more inside her than the jealous brat se sometimes made herself be... there was so much more...

And she made up her mind, despite what had to happen, she would make this be worth their while, Tomoe was aware of Shizuru's love for 'dances' and she would give her a good one... she would make this a memorable day inside of her beloved Onee-sama... no mater the costs...

**_Meanwhile_**

Outside of the door both guards waited for the girl to 'do her thing', they didn't like being there with two otomes just on the other side of the door, they just didn't have much of a choice... they knew soon there would be sounds... the sounds of pain and sweat, the sounds of punishment...

An undeserved punishment, but imminent nonetheless…

They knew by now the girls would be done talking and one of them had to be taking her clothing off and placing herself in front of a wall... they heard a _click_ and they knew she was now being chained to the wall...

Its funny how they all knew these women were punished severely by their own kind and one of the specifics was endurance and discipline... they knew these women had to know how to stand still through anything, considering the way they battled... yet that sound was so specific, they knew it was only to diminish the woman further, to humiliate her by placing her in a position of something she never was...

They knew that it was all about taking whatever dignity she had left and reducing her to less than what she was when she entered that school…

This was the way the kind wanted it, and so it would be the way to have it...

They could think about everything that went on in there... but the image itself...

They could never had pictured…

* * *

_**TBC**_

* * *

Special thanks to nytecat since she kind of made me finish this chapter by reminding me of 'the roar'…

And thank you all who read my stories, and even more to those who review them... what can I say but that I love the feedback XD

See you on the next update!! _(which I hope wont take this long, gomen for that)_

_-Volk Krosh_


End file.
